This invention relates to an electric fan, particularly to one capable to rotate for 360 degrees, elevating effect of cooling and achieving good effect of air convection in a room.
A conventional desk electric fan or stand electric fan is provided with a speed-reducing device C fixed on the rear end of the spindle B1 of a motor B, the speed-reducing device having its spindle C1 fixed with a connect rod C2 fixedly connected to a stand base D. Thus, when the motor B activates the fan blade to rotate, an eccentric rod C3 of the speed-reducing device C will control the spindle C1 to rotate or stop rotating so as to adjust the angles of wind blowing of the electric fan.
However, the angles of wind blowing of the conventional electric fan are generally restricted to between 90 degrees and 100 degrees so that it cannot produce good effect of air convection in a room, thus resulting in a dead-locked condition in the circulation of air in a room.
The objective of the invention is to offer an electric fan capable to rotate for 360 degrees, possible to enhance effect of cooling and air convection and elevate its practical value.
One feature of the invention is a control device provided on the stand post of an electric fan to control the angles of wind blowing from 0 degree to 360 degrees, and another feature of the invention is to have the control device provided between the upper half portion and the lower portion of the stand post or between the top side of the stand post and the fixed base of the fan blade motor to display a function of controlling the angles of wind blowing.